


A Swirling void of green and black ink

by Oddlydrawnthoughts23



Category: True Detective
Genre: Auras, F/M, Ficlet, Magical Realism, New Age, car talk, color meanings, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4402631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddlydrawnthoughts23/pseuds/Oddlydrawnthoughts23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘’That and your probably a jealous person, and I’m not saying this to piss you off I’m just making a blatant observation.’’</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Swirling void of green and black ink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laissemoidanser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laissemoidanser/gifts).



The words travel with him as he and Bezzerides walk in synchronized motion down the gravel driveway, hands shoved in pockets as neither detective exchanged glances while walking back to the car on that particularly sunny afternoon.  ‘’What do you think green and black mean?’’ Ray passed between them as Bezzerides was quick to return his question, ‘’I don’t know maybe you’re a mood ring.’’ She said coolly as they rounded the corner, for a mere second the edges of his lips threatened to turn up but Ray didn’t seize the moment.

‘’Hmmm.’’ He uttered instead.

Slamming the doors shut the air was thick full of some unwavering awkwardness and Bezzerides could tell something had struck with Velcoro, the way he held himself and slumped into the passenger seat getting the seat belt on. ‘’You don’t actually believe that crock of shit do you?’’ Ray asked before Ani could get a word in, she shook her head a bit, a force closed smile danced across her face as she gripped the steering wheel. ‘’No more than when I seven, can we get back to it?’’ her eyes singled down to the files resting on the console between them both, it was really the first thing other than the Casper case that either of them had discussed and it was strange to say but it was a nice small pace of change even as brief as it was.

Ray nodded slightly waving one hand absent minded for them to continue.

Their next stop was thirty minutes away and they had fallen back into a fit of silence, the green hills overlaying the pastures and vineyards had triggered the long forgotten memoires from another life, the car windows were rolled up but she could still remember the smell of grapes hanging on the veins, and how the air was so much cleaner as opposed to the toxic wasteland Velcoro had made home in.

Ani checked the rearview once before then shooting a glimpse over to Velcoro still slumped in his seat, the files resting in his lap as he read over the documents.

‘’You refuse to take responsibility for your actions.’’ She said keeping her eyes trained on the road; slowly Ray’s head rose up as her words had caught him. ‘’Huh?’’ he asked dumbfounded he turned to look at Ani who didn’t bat an eyelash as she had one hand clamped on the wheel, the other holding her infamous e-cig. ‘’That and your probably a jealous person, and I’m not saying this to piss you off I’m just making a blatant observation.’’ The fuck are you talking about Bezzerides?’’ Ray demanded watching as Ani took a quick puff from the e-cig before they briefly looked at one another.

‘’You asked about the colors so I’m just telling you what I know.’’ She stated flatly taking another long drag, Ray continued to stare before he turned to face the window, and he sniffed his nose twitched a bit. ‘’I thought you said you didn’t believe in any of that shit.’’ He reminded closing the file on his lap. ‘’I don’t that doesn’t mean, I didn’t forget what I know.’’ Ani said falling quiet once again, Ray looked out the window, they were nearing their destination soon and though it did sound like a bunch of nonsense what she had said was right on the money, not that he’d admit or anything.

‘’What about black?’’ He asked simply watching as Ani’s brows rose in surprise she took another drag from the cig, as she turned the wheel having the car take a right. Killing the engine the two detectives stopped to overlook the field with white wooden posts and pink ribbons tied at the tops, they needed to get back to the case she knew that, and she was pretty damn certain Ray wanted to as well.

‘’Black usually means a heaviness of negative emotion, some form of unforgiving spirit or some fucking thing like that, I can’t remember.’’ Ani said shaking her head trying to not give in too much, ‘’Well you seem to know an awful lot if you ask me.’’ Ray grunted a bit pulling the file into his hands.

Ani couldn’t handle any more of this, she waited until Ray and looked over and they locked eyes, her shoulders were high as she got out of the car. ‘’Or maybe you are just a fucking mood ring.’’ Slamming the door shut she walked around the car to the field to investigate.

Ray blinked letting that all sink in he watched from the passenger seat as Bezzerides stood with her back to him, hands on her hips as she surveyed the situation. He honestly didn’t know if he believed maybe he was just a mood ring after all. Slowly he got out of the car to join her.

**Author's Note:**

> An in - between - scene after Ray and Ani leave the commune and have a frank discussion about auras and stuff.


End file.
